


Absence

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prompt: watch, attraction, bashing</p></blockquote>





	Absence

 

  
He felt like bashing something.There was nothing good in what he was feeling, but damn it!He couldn’t stop the attraction.It was an addiction, a drug beyond his reach, leaving him pining and strung out and always needing more.

Dean felt eyes watching him and he turned.He could watch right back.He could stare and pretend and lie to him that he didn’t want this, that he didn’t need this more than the alcohol he’d poisoned himself with.He could deal with the presence of Hell in his life far better than this absence of his Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: watch, attraction, bashing


End file.
